Love beats all
by waterstarblazer
Summary: After Chihiro returns to the human world and Haku terminates his contract, the witch sisters (Yubaba and Zeniba) take it upon themselves to get the two back together again. However their plan has major risks. What happens when a power-hungry spirit arises from a 500 year slumber, determined to harvest the magical energy of each spirit alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away**

Haku watched Chihiro's small frame run down the hill to join her parents. as she disappeared, he couldn't help but feel regretful. It was the right thing to do, she didn't belong here, but Haku found himself wishing Chihiro had stayed. He had told her to not look back for a simple,selfish reason. He didn't want to be tempted to tell her to stay. Haku felt a tear roll down his cheek, another one followed and yet another. He allowed himself to be vulnerable for a few moments before sealing his emotions away. Turning to face the bathhouse, he changed into his dragon form and set out to destroy his contract.

As he landed, he took the liberty of going around the room a few times before he reverted back to his human form. The room was in ruins. Paintings on the wall had been ripped and the furniture was knocked this way and that. Yubaba's precious jewels were scattered on the floor and a few of her coins were in danger of exiting through the window. Yubaba herself was hovering three feet in the air with a look of astonishment and rage. Haku grinned, it was nice to enrage the old witch.

Yubaba scowled."Who do you think you are, you arrogant dragon! You can't just come in here and obliterate my office!" She began bustling around and with small waves of her hand the broken objects repaired themselves.

Haku smiled."I'm here to terminate my-"

"-contract." Yubaba finished. "and the answer is no. I can't just allow my best apprentice to waltz away!"

Haku grinned." I remember my name."

Yubaba turned to face him. "You what!How is this possible?! Sen!"

Yubaba sighed and a contract flew up."State your name."

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi"

As soon as Haku said his name, the contract burned itself. Stolen memories poured into his head and he felt as if his life was once again complete. Except for a small girl that had gone home. Yubaba noticed Haku's somber expression."Oh calm down, you lovesick dragon. Sen will be back. She'd better be! She was the best worker I ever had! I need her to make money!"

Haku smiled. "Well, I'm leaving."

Yubaba nodded." Your brother Kano is watching your river. He's kept it alive." Haku turned around with a surprised look. He hadn't expected Yubaba to inform him about his river.

Yubaba scowled." Stop being so surprised. Sen changed us all! And maybe I like the new me!"

Haku bowed and closed the door behind him. His last thought before changing into his dragon form was 'You don't know how much you did, Chihiro'

* * *

><p>Yubaba's Pov.<p>

After Haku left I poked my head outside. "Zeniba!" I hissed. "Get your behind over here." My sister floated over and grinned. I shook my head. "Well?"

She pulled out her seal and said. "Chihiro will be back in 10 years. The seal showed me." I looked at the seal hungrily. I still wanted it but i knew better now...'Sen and her stupid personality' I thought. "What day?" I questioned. Zenniba glanced at the seal and replied promptly. "10 years from today."

I smiled." Perfect."

Zenniba grinned. "You know dear sister, we really should become matchmakers more often. It's quite fun."

I smiled. I'd seen Haku crying by himself when Chihiro had left and seriously, that dragon didn't know what was good for him. "Yup, and Haku won't even know what hit him. Besides, even Kamaji knows those two have feelings for each other, but noooo they're too stubborn to see it themselves."

Zeniba piped up."Actually, Sen might realize it in due time, probably before she comes here next time. Haku's the dense one."

Suddenly, the door to my office flung open. Lin stepped in and with a mischievous glint in her eyes announced. "I heard everything! I want to help!"

Zenniba and I exchanged a glance and then I nodded to Lin, Lin could be able to play a critical role in our plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi so this is my first fanfic and I would love to have some feedback so I know how to improve. Don't worry about holding back! : D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 10 years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away**

Haku's Pov.

As I landed, a streak of sliver and green hit me. I lashed out with my tale and saw a body fly to the other side of the river. Reverting back to my human form I cautiously approached the figure. A boy sat there rubbing his cheek. He shared my features, build, and looks except that his hair was midnight black instead of a blackish green. The boy got up and pouted. "That's not the nice way to treat your brother, Haku!" I blinked a couple times before running and embracing the boy." It's so good to see you Kano!" I realized I was hugging him and immediately backed grinned, "So, where've you been?" I groaned, I was going to me teased so badly. Kano grinned even more at my discomfort. "Rumor has it that Yubaba made you her slave and a human had to free you."

I turned away and muttered. "Yeah"

Kano broke out into laughter then."I can't believe it! The spirit god Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi enslaved by Yubaba! To be rescued by a puny human!"

My temper rose and i snapped at Kano."Chihiro was not a puny human."

Kano saw my look and backed down, but he couldn't stop teasing." Someone's all defensive. Could it be...? That my brother is in love?"

I flushed red for the first time in 100 years."That's not true...She's just a good friend!" I went to my river, which did seem healthy thanks to Kano. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to the river."

Kano grinned and waved at me. As soon as Haku disappeared into the water, he pulled out one of Zenniba's paper birds. A picture of Yubaba and Zenniba popped out. "Operation matchmaker is a go! That lizard head is in L. O. V. E! LOVE!"

**10 Years Later**

Chihiro looked sadly outside at the pouring rain. As she watched, the same scene from ten years ago played in her memory.

_The grass swayed as the two figures stood at the crest of the hill._

_Haku gave her a smile and said. "Go and don't look back."_

_Her ten year old self asked hopefully."Will we see each other again?"_

_"Sure we will"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise"_

_With that, she had ran down the hill to join her parents._

To this day still, she wished she hadn't left. Her parents had died in a car accident when returning from their anniversary dinner. She was 18 at that time. She remembered how she had cried herself to sleep each night, wishing that Haku would come and take her away. She had taken College and was attempting to major in the field of mythology. She was lonely, and it felt as if she wasn't where she belonged. It always felt like that...

The door opened and her best friend Akari stepped through."Chi! We're leaving!" Chihiro stared, surprised. The brown-haired girl with a slender frame and stormy gray eyes faced her."Yup, we're leaving!" With a swift motion, she grabbed Chihiro's arm and dragged her to the door. Grabbing the umbrella in the stand, Chihiro managed to open it in time before she was literally thrown out of her own house,Standing up, the cold wind made her shiver."Couldn't you have allowed me to get into something warmer besides a thin sweater and jeans?" Akari tossed her hair."I told you! There's no time! Now hurry up!" As Chihro rushed to catch up, she failed to see the car rushing towards her as she crossed the street. She stood still, stunned and paralyzed. Her mind screamed at her.'Move! Move! Move! Move!" But her body refused to. At the very last second. Chihiro saw Akari run and Push her to safety.

The car zoomed past and the girls sat on the sidewalk, Chihiro shaking from fright and Akari in anger. She rounded on Chihiro and Cried."Do you know how worried and panicked I was! One minute you're behind me and the next you're playing the target for a car to hit! Don't ever do that again! We almost jeopardized the plan! Not to include that Haku would be grief-stricken if you died..."Akari stared at Chihiro with wide eyes.

Chihiro stared at Akari."You...know Haku?"

Akarii blew a strand of hair out of her face."Well the secret's out. Wait" She closed her eyes and the simple pink sweater that she wore transformed into a traditional Kimono. It was a pale red and orange with images of flames stitched on. Her hair became highlighted with streaks of red and her eyes acquired flecks of red and orange. Akari looked contented,"There, it was tiresome to dress like a human."

Chihiro gaped."You're a spirit?"

Akari rolled her eyes."Well, Duh! Put here by Zenniba, Yubaba, and Haku!"

Chihiro gaped even more."And why?"

"Well, you're the main part of Zenniba's and Yubaba's plan while Haku just wanted to make sure that you'd be ok. He attempted to cross the border to reach you multiple times but a spirit of his level has no chance of passing. He gave up and was contented with hearing about you through my contacting him. Since I'm a lower level spirit, It was possible for me to pass through the border and get to you."

Chihiro was confused. A plan? Haku's a high level spirit? Where were they going?

Akari seemed to see the confusion swirling within Chihiro and laughed. "I'll explain everything on the way to the spirit world. You might not have noticed, but you seriously don't belong here."

Chihiro grinned. She was going back!" Yeah, I kinda noticed."

Akari proceeded to walk towards the forest and followed the path to the "red amusement park". "Well, for starters alot has changed. Yubaba and Zenniba don't see eye to eye but they have found...common interests. Kamaji still works in the boiler room and is always complaining about the soot balls. Lin had been promoted to Yubaba's assistant and manages the Yunas and Frogs. Zenniba and No-Face continue to live in swamp bottom but Zenniba makes frequent visits to the bathhouse nowadays. Yubaba is alot nicer now. She's more polite but still had that strong flare of hers. Boh has grown mature a little and now helps around the bathhouse. Plus he's less whiny thanks to Zenniba. Haku changed the most. He's aged himself based on human years and you can tell me how he looks. He's made himself into a river god and gosh has his ego grown! Lin is constantly calling his an arrogant lizard boy. Oh yeah! Haku has a twin brother named Kano. Lin's worst nightmare has come true. They spend their time between working at the bathhouse and to tending their rivers."

Chihiro nodded and smiled to herself." It sounds great." By that time, they'd reached the tunnel and Akari dragged her in."Come on! We're going to be late!"

The girls soon found themselves on the grassy hill and together they ran the distance to the bridge. Akari handed her a berry as soon as night fell and Chihiro swallowed it without hesitation. She did not want to disappear! As spirits began crossing the bridge Akari and Chihiro melded into the crowd. The foreman stood at the foot of the bridge and was bowing to the passing spirits. "Welcome,welcome,welcome." he paused and stared at Chihiro. "A human! What is she doing here?" Chihiro smirked."Forgotten me already?" The foreman blinked a few times and stared."Sen?" Chihiro smiled. The foreman grinned and ran from his post. Dashing into the bathhouse he announced."Sen's back! Sen's back!" Akari pulled Chihiro over to the little blue door. "Let's visit Kamaji first." Chihiro nodded and together they descended the scary wooden steps (That still weren't fixed from the last time that Chihiro had used them) and opened the door to the boiler room. Chihiro smiled. She was home!

**So this is the second chapter and I'm super sorry if this is bad. I'm new to writing fan fictions so yeah. Please review what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 bathhouse reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away**

As Chihiro yanked open the door to the boiler room, a wave of hot air hit her. Beside her, Akari sighed in content." I missed the heat, being a fire spirit and all"

Chihiro walked inside and a familiar sight greeted her eyes. The soot balls were trudging along the same path that they'd followed 10 years ago, carrying their pieces of coal. Kamaji was perched on his ledge and was furiously grinding at his bowl. Chihiro stepped forward and cleared her throat. Kamaji glanced at her before returning back to his work." Go away human, I have all the help that I need." Chihiro smirked at that." I need a job grandfather!" Kamaji faltered in his work. "I'm not a grandfather! The only time I've been called a grandfather was by...Sen?" Kamaji fully turned around and gazed at Chihiro."Sen? Is that really you?" Chihiro grinned."It's nice to see you grandpa." Kamaji climbed down and gave her a hug."My, My, look at you. All grown up! You're certainly not the little human who came 10 years ago!"

Suddenly the side door slid open and a middle-aged women climbed through."That stupid foreman.'Sen's back!' he cries. Humph! Sen isn't even in sight!" Lin muttered.

"Hey Lin." Chihiro said. Lin looked up quickly."Sen?" Lin's eyes widened at realization."Sen! It's so good to see you ya little dope! Guess that foreman wasn't lying after all! Plus you're not a scrawny human anymore! You're all rounded out now! Curves and edges in all the right places!" Chihiro blushed. It was true, over the years she'd grown beautifully. She had curves in all the right places and was at an average height. Her chestnut brown hair had grown to her waist and it fell in a beautiful wavy waterfall. Lin suddenly noticed Akari standing awkwardly in the middle of the reunion."Akari! Stop standing there like a dope! Come on!" Akari ran forward and the three girls did a group hug. Kamaji protested."Hey don't I get to join!" The girls laughed. "Of course!" Chihro answered, and Kamaji joined the trio.

The door banging open stopped the reunion. Yubaba marched in a huffed."If you guys are done with your sweet lovey-dovey meet-up. I need Kamaji to get back to work and I need you three to follow me to my office!" Kamaji sighed. "She's right, I have tons of orders to fill." He went back to his perch and began grinding the correct herbs for the orders. Lin nodded." Come on you guys, let's go!" she winked at Akari." Besides we still need to fill Sen in on the plan."

YUbaba ushered the trio out of the boiler room, leaving Chihiro no time to think about the "plan". On their way to Yubaba's room, Chihiro continually tried to get Lin to tell her about the plan, but Lin merely grinned and said each time."You'll see." When they reached Yubaba's room, Chihiro grimaced. Yubaba's horrible sense of fashion still exited and the place didn't have many happy memories from her last visit. When they entered, Chihiro noticed that the room wasn't empty. Another person was in the room. It was...Zenniba? "Granny!?" Chihiro exclaimed. Zenniba strode over and gave Chihiro a grandmotherly hug. "My dear! Look how you've grown! You're beautiful!" In the background Yubaba huffed."So that's where granny came from." Zenniba glared at her sister. "Unlike you, I embrace my age seeing as that way I can be a grandmother to sweet Chihiro here." Yubaba retorted."You just don't know how to be beautiful and stunning like me!" She struck a pose.

"All you care about is money!"

"You live in a dingy ugly house!"

"You live in a bathhouse in a small room!"

"I dress more fashionably!"

"We dress the same sister!"

Lin muttered to Chihiro."Here we go again." Chihiro rolled her eyes at the two bickering sisters."Enough!" She yelled."I want to know about the plan!"

Zenniba smiled."You're right dear. Sister, would you like to start?"

Yubaba grinned."Sure. So Sen, After you left, Zenniba saw in her golden seal that you'd come back in 10 years with an escort." She gestured at Akari."We sent Akari to be the escort. Our plan was to bring you back and fix you." Chihro raised her brow in confusion at that. Zenniba barged in."You see dear, whenever a human crosses over into the Spirit Realm, the gateway in which they cross through makes them into a half spirit, that way the human is granted the ability to be able to live here but nothing more." Yubaba continued."When you were changed, your body fought against you, which made you feel unwell that first night here. Half spirits can choose to go back to the human world, but they can also choose to become full spirits."

Zenniba pulled out her golden seal." The high lord or lady can use their power to make you into a spirit, or Yubaba and I can combine our powers, magnify them to the same as the high lord or lady, and change you into a spirit."

Yubaba grinned."This is the best part. If you want to stay here forever, then we can make you into a spirit. Zenniba will take you to her cottage and train you in the basics. We'll hold a ball here when you come back and invite Haku to the ball. We'll introduce you to him under a spirit name. and he'll spend his time with you, our honored guest, for the rest of the night. You'll do something before you leave that should trigger his memory to Sen. And the greatest thing is, Haku won't know it's the Chihiro that he's been yearning to see until the night ends!"

Zenniba glared at Yubaba's enthusiasm."So dear, would you like to become a spirit?"

**Does this count as a small cliffhanger? Don't worry, the next chapter will be up very soon. Thank you for the kind reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 4-The threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away.**

* * *

><p>Chihiro stared at Zenniba in shock. Without warning, she sank to her knees and began sobbing. Burying her face in her hands, her sobs became louder. Lin, Yubaba, Zenniba, and Akari all looked at each other in shock. Had they said something wrong? Zenniba approached Chihiro and knelt down next to her."Chihiro dear, are you alright? You don't have to choose to become a spirit." At that, Chihiro wailed even louder. Yubaba muttered."At this rate, she'll alert everyone in the bathhouse, and drive my business away." Everyone turned to glare at the witch. Yubaba huffed."It's true!" Marching up to Chihiro she ordered."Well? Is it a yes or a no?"<p>

Lin barged in."Move out of the way you old hag!" Yubaba gaped."How dare you speak-"

"-Shut up." Lin glared at her boss. Turning to Chihiro she gently rubbed the younger girl's back."Hey, you all right?" Akari knelt next to Lin."Chi? You gonna be ok?"

Chihiro meekly raised her head."I'm fine. Thanks you guys.*Sniffle* it's just that*sniffle* I didn't think that I'd *sniffle* be able to stay here and the fact that I can become a spirit is too wonderful." Akari smiled gently."I take that means yes?" Chihiro wiped her tears and grinned."Duh!" She grabbed both Lin and Akari and hugged them."Want to be my spirit sisters?" Akari answered for both Lin and herself."You didn't even need to ask Chi!" Lin got up."Ok, Ok no need to become all mushy on me!" Chihro approached Zenniba."Would you be my spirit grandmother?" Zenniba smiled and hugged her."Of course sweety." Chihiro rounded on Yubaba."Yubaba, want to be my great-aunt?" Yubaba snorted."Great-aunt?! Do you really think I look that old?" When everyone nodded she paled."I have got to get more beauty products. I suppose being a great-aunt wouldn't be that bad. However, you need to make money for me!" Chihiro grinned, leave it to Yubaba to make a bargain out of a request to be family."And Kamaji shall be my grandpa!" Lin smiled."Someone better tell that old spider later. In fact, I'll do it. I want to see the look on that old geezer's face!"

Everyone laughed at that. Zenniba took Chihiro's hand and led her to the center of the room. "Everyone circle Chihiro and hold hands." Everyone did so and with a nod of her head, Yubaba made a ring of blue light around Chihiro. Zenniba threw her gold seal into the ring, where it automatically soared up to float right-side up above Chihiro's head. Yubaba called out to Chihiro."Close your eyes!" Chihiro did so and a chant started. Everyone was saying it, but Yubaba's and Zenniba's voice were the loudest.

"We call upon the forces of the heavens,

to be able to combine our spiritual power,

to magnify the power using the golden seal,

and to transform Chihiro Ogino, Sen, a half-spirit,

into a full Spirit.

We do this of our own free will,

and we name ourselves now,

Lin and Akari as her spirit sisters,

Zenniba and Kamaji as her spirit grandparents,

and Yubaba as her spirit great-aunt.

We wish to make her a spirit!"

The chant rang louder and louder until everything went white around Chihiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

The ground around the highest mountain in the spirit world rumbled. The rumbling became violent shaking in a matter of minutes. The ground erupted, scattering rocks and dirt everywhere. When the dust caused by the explosion cleared. A single figure stood amid the debris. She was tall and held a deathly beauty around her. Her long raven-black hair fell around her long pointed face. Her lips were blood red, standing out amid her snow-white skin. The ragged black dress that she wore, billowed around her like shadows, but what stood out the most were her eyes. They were pure red, without any iris or pupil. One look at them and your fears reflected in front of you. The spirit laughed, her voice ringing off the nearby mountains, the voice that hadn't been heard in 500 hundred years, the voice of the spirit that had once been banished.

* * *

><p><strong>Kano's Pov.<strong>

I smiled to myself, Chihiro should've became a spirit today. Everything was A-Ok. I raised my head slightly, a faint sound of laughter reached my sendiitve years. 'The sound is so familiar' I thought. My eyes widened as I remembered who the voice had belonged to.'It couldn't be...the spell that they cast shouldn't have been powerful enough, right?' Shaking off the thought I dismissed the noise as my own imagination. Still, I had a funny feeling that she was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, I wrote it in a rush my sister was threatening to kill me if I didn't post something soon.<strong>

**Who is "she"? What happened to Chihiro's spirit becoming? Find out in the next chapter! Promise I'll update soon, to set a time I'll make sure I update by tomorrow at 10:00 p.m! Don't worry, I'll probably update earlier than that! :)**


	5. Chapter 5- becoming a spirit

**Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away**

Chihiro was surrounded by blackness. Everything was black and pain surrounded her everywhere. Faintly, she could hear people calling her name, and a part of her wanted to listen. A part of her wanted to wake up and see daylight again. And that part of her forced her to open her eyes.

As she groggily blinked, she was aware of Lin and Akari clutching her and sobbing. She coughed."What's up? I didn't know you guys were so sentimental." Lin and Akari's heads shot up."Chi! You're awake! You're alive! Yes!" Lin hurriedly wiped her tears."You stupid dope! We were so worried!" Chihiro groaned as a wave of pain hit her head."What happened?" Lin glared at the witch sisters."These two used too much power on you!" Yubaba raised her hands in innocence."Hey! We didn't know that her transformation would be so easy! Most humans fight against the transformation to become a spirit!" Zenniba smiled apologetically."I'm sorry dear... The good news is, you're a full-spirit and we can find your elements!"

Chihiro stared blankly at Zenniba."My elements?"

"Of course. Each spirit had their own main element/animal. Some spirits, like Lin, only posses an animal form and limited power while others have 1-4 different elements and an animal form. Other spirits are created without any elements or animal form and those are counted as the lowest. The more elements you posses, the higher your status is. Both the high lord and the High lady are tied for first since they posses all four elements and a animal form,phoenixes. Haku rolls in second with 2 elements, wind and water, along with an animal form, dragon. The list goes on... So, we need to find out your elements before beginning training."

With a wave of her hand, Zenniba made four separate pedestals appear. She stepped up to two of them and a drop of water appeared on one while a small tornado appeared on the other."Wind and water are two of the elements, and are the ones I posses."

Yubaba stepped up to the other two and created a flame along with a green sprout."Fire and Earth are the two that I posses." Akari said."So Chi, you step up to each one in turn and we see which ones react to you!" Chihiro stared and a weird thought came to her head." I'm becoming Tinker Bell." Everyone stared at her blankly."Um never mind, it's a human thing." Zenniba motioned for her to begin. Chihiro walked up to the water droplet and immediately the water moved. The droplet stretched itself and twirled gracefully around her arm before returning back to it's original form. Zenniba grinned."Power one! Water!" Chihiro continued, moving on to the flame. The flame didn't move and stood silentlt. Yubaba continued, now walking up to the tornado resembling wind. She gently prodded the whirling air with her finger and before she could move, it flew downwards and lifted her two feet into the air. Gently lowering her, it returned to it's spot. Lin grinned."Woohoo! Two! You the same as that lizard head!" As she approached the fourth, the little sprout, she gently stroked it's leaves. They all waited breathlessly. With a deep rumbling, the sprout began to flourish, soon growing to become an enormous size. Akari ran forward and embraced her newly named sister."Good job Chi! You're second in stats!" Zenniba stepped forward."Girls, we need to do the naming." Everyone nodded.

Chihiro watched as Zenniiba placed her hand on the seal."Chihiro Ogino, a former human, posses the elements of earth, water, and air. We name her Mizu-Sen as her spirit name and call forth any animal form within her! " Chihiro gasped as a warm feeling formed in her chest and moved outwards. A blinding sliver flash followed and Chihiro found herself to be much shorter. She could smell better now as well and knew what was being served as dinner for the bathhouse workers. She could hear a river running somewhere and could pick up snippets of the yunas conversation one level below her. Looking up she saw everyone staring at her wide-eyed. She tried to ask"Are you guys ok?" but all that came out was a low growl. She was stunned. Akari approached her. "Chi you lucky spirit, you got the second highest animal." The fire spirit waved her hand and a mirror decorated in flames hovered in front of Chihiro.

She growled in surprise. She was a dragon. Her scales were a pale light green and she was designed similar to Haku, except she was slimmer and more feminine looking. Her mane was long and swept to one side, it's color the same as her normal chestnut dark brown. Her eyes were the same too, still the beautiful chocolate brown that she was accustomed to. She wondered how to change back and decided to try a method. She imagined herslef in her human form, with her hair falling to her waist and her features in the right places. Another feeling of warmth spread, followed by another sliver flash and she was her normal self. She laughed."I. Am. The. Happiest. Girl. Ever!" Zenniba smiled."Well we don't need to teach you how to transform."

Akari grinned."With that done...Let's P.A.R.T.Y!"

**On the other side of the spirit world...**

The deathly spirit sniffed the air. A new magic had been added and this one had potential. She smiled to herself, she could use this new one to take control...but first she needed food...

**Uh-Oh..Chihiro's life isn't going to be fun and games... Sorry if this is kinda boring...There's not much action... I'll try to put in more in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The aftermath

**I do not own spirited away.**

* * *

><p>. Bright sunlight streamed through the window in Yubaba's office. Chihiro sat up groggily, blinking in the bright morning sunlight. She looked around the room and what she saw confused her. An inch of water filled the room and the walls along with the ceiling was dripping wet. Overgrown weeds were scattered everywhere and everything that Yubaba had once owned was waterlogged or destroyed. Dirt covered the walls in thick smears of brown. The witch sisters were sleeping against each other and were snoring loudly. Their normally tidy buns were disheveled and messy, as if they'd been through a hurricane. Lin and Akari were sleeping against the wall, standing to avoid soaking in the water. They too looked as though they'd went through a hurricane. All 4 spirits were drenched in water and had mud caked on their faces and clothes. Chihiro looked down at the water. With a squeak of surprise, she realized why she hadn't felt wet. She was hovering three feet in the air, her clothes were clean and she looked as though she'd taken a fresh shower. Before she could ponder on the thought any farther, the bathroom door behind her opened.<p>

Haku stepped out, making Chihiro gasp. Upon further realization she realized that it wasn't looked exactly the same but his hair was midnight black, not the greenish-black that Chihiro was associated with. Kano bowed to her. "Oh powerful lady, please do not murder me with mud, water, and wind!"

Chihiro grinned as the events of the night before flooded back to her. When she'd answered Akari's question, the haziness had passed, leaving her feeling clear. She'd asked Lin cautiously what the substance had been and Lin had answered proudly."It's a truth serum!" At those 4 words, Chihiro had exploded withshock and anger. She vaguely remembered wind, mud, and water whipping everywhere in the room. They'd called out to her, asking her to stop but even though she wanted to, she couldn't. The next thing she knew, she'd been hovering 3 feet in the air, wondering what had happened.

Kano eyed her cautiously, "Uh-Oh...Evil grins like that aren't good..."

Chihiro smiled sweetly and with a flick of her wrist, water, mud, and wind messed Kano's clothes up and dirtied him. Kano groaned"I just had a bath!" Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Haku! He's coming! Hide!" Chihiro's own eyes widened. Nodding, she lowered herself onto the ground and ran into Yubaba's wardrobe. Just as she pulled the door closed, a large crash indicated Haku's arrival. As she pressed her ear onto the door to listen in, she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the overdose of perfume that Yubaba sprayed on her clothes. kano called out."H-Hi Haku! What brings you here my dear brother?"

"I felt a huge amount of power pouring from here and came to investigate."

"O-Oh did you now?"

"Yes, a new spirit's been made right?"

Chihiro sucked in a gasp. He knew!

"Yes... by those two." Chihiro imagined that Kano was gesturing towards the witch sisters, whose snores could still be heard.

"And I'm guessing that the new one made this mess? You do know that a new spirit isn't allowed to practice magic until properly trained!?"

The tension in the air was so thick that Chihiro could easily saw through it with a butter knife.

Kano spoke up hesitantly." Um no... Uh I did this! Yeah I did all of this!"

"You did?"

"Um Yeah!"

"So you purposely sneaked away from your river, drenched and flooded the entire bathhouse, covered this room in dirt and mud, and then used wind to further destroy things?"

"Yes!"

"Shut-up! You don't even posses Earth elements! And why would you dirty yourself?"

Footsteps sounded and Chihiro heard them coming near the wardrobe. Quickly grabbing one of Yubaba's dresses, she pullled it on as daylight flooded the wardrobe as the door was flung open. Haku stood in the golden sunlight, looking godly and regal among the blaze of bright light. Chihiro gasped. He'd grown. His features were defined and handsome, and his hair had grown down to his waist, kept back in a loosely tied ponytail. He wore a black kimono with a sliver dragon stitched across the surface. his emerald green eyes were the one thing that hadn't changed. They were still that beautiful earthy-deep green and were filled with kindness as well as coldness. They were sharp and intense, as if they were capable of piercing through one's soul.

Haku's hard gaze faltered when his eyes touched upon her. "Chihiro?"

Chihiro groaned inwardly, she wanted to say yes but she knew that she'd let everyone down. Plus, this wasn't how she wanted their meeting to be. Apologizing to Haku she bowed."I'm sorry mister, but my name is Mizu-Sen, I do not konow of anyone named Chihiro."

The disappointment on Haku's face was evident. "I'm sorry, but did you do this?"

Chihiro meekly nodded."Yes, I have control over water, wind, and earth. Water my first element, wind my second, and earth my third."

Haku continued to stare and as if shaking himself out of a daze, immediately turned to Kano." Clean the room, find an excuse, I-I have to go."

With that, Haku transformed into his dragon form and flew out the window.

Kano waited a few moments."That was close."

"Uh-huh. What kind of excuse was that! Those were the lamest ones by far!"

"Oh shut-up, I covered for us didn't I? Now are you going to help me clean up the mess you made?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes and with a clap of her hands, everything was spotless. Kano stared at her, wide-eyed."How'd you do that without any training?"

"I dunno- I kinda just already knew the basics of magic when my spirit name was given to me."

The others stirred, and everyone sat up. Yubaba was the first to speak, or shout."You stupid girl! Why'd you destroy my bathhouse?! Every floor was flooded and we had to close down!Do you know how much money that'll cost me?!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes at the rambling witch. She clapped her hands again and sighed."The bathhouse is clean, dry, and in the state of how it was yesterday morning."

Everyone stared. Zenniba grinned."So! My spell did pay off! I transferred the basic knowledge of magic into you after I named you! Now we won't have to do training and that'll allow you to start an apprenticeship earlier."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow."My apprenticeship to who?"

Yubaba smiled evilly."You'll see. We have it organized already."

Lin threw up her hands in exasperation."Great! We're done with all the formal power stuff, now will somebody clean the muck off us?!" She stared pointedly at Chihiro. She raised her eyebrows and muttered a incantation."I call upon the forces of water,wind,and earth within me to call back the ones we released." The dirty clothes that Zenniba, Yubaba, and Akari wore were cleaned and returned to their former state. The muck that had been taken of were dumped onto Lin."Hey! I said cleaner! Not dirtier!" She yelled.

Chihiro shrugged."Payback for the truth potion."

Lin yelled in anger and ran towards Chihiro. Without even blinking, Chihiro immediately summoned wind and made Lin hover. Water materialized and dumped itself on Lin, drenching and washing the dirt off of her. Leaves mashed itself and smeared themselves on the sable spirit's hair, and another drenching of cold water washed the mud out. The air around Lin then enveloped her and became a small tornado. After mercilessly being spun for a few moments, the woman was lowered onto the ground, dizzy and disheveled, but clean.

While Lin wobbled around the room, everyone laughed at the sight. After a few sharp glares and punches from Lin, the laughter subsided. Yubaba brought the conversation onto tasks that were to be done."Us girls will go rally up the staff and prepare for the ball tonight. Kano will go bond Chihiro with her first spiritual element and then will meet us back here. Chihiro, you will think up of something to say to Haku to let him know that you're you. Now scram!" Without a moment hesitation, for the fear that they'd be turned into pigs, the spirits went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Chihiro sat upon Kano as they soared through the sky. The cold wind buffeted against her face and she clung onto Kano's horns in case she fell off. Kano said that he wanted to bond her first before she started using her own dragon form. As they flew, she saw miles upon miles of nature. There were lush green forests, bright flower meadows, large streams, rivers, or lakes, high mountains, and most of all, a sense of peace. Unlike the human world, the spirit world was calm and peaceful, they were complete opposites but one needed the other to survive. That's what Zenniba had said.<p>

Kano suddenly descended. They swooped over a forest and arrived at a meadow where a small river trickled. The meadow was plain and simple, but also seemed heavenly and beautiful. Kano reverted back to his human form and called out."Haku! Get over here!"

A flash of white scales revealed Haku standing at the edge of the meadow. Kano ran over and dragged him over. "We're going to bond her to that river."

Haku looked at the small river and turned to Chihiro."The river is newly made and you shall become it's mistress. As you become more powerful, you'll be able to change it in anyway you like. The meadow also belongs to you as you control the earth and so does the air."

Chihiro politely nodded, even though in her head she desperately wanted to say, hi Haku, I'm Chihiro.

Haku took her hand and led her towards the river."Put your hand in the water and allow yourself to relax."

She did so and immediatly felt her soul wanting to intertwine with it's surroundings. She let it and gasped as she became one with the water, meadow and air. She was aware of everything that happened. From the little ants that walked through the almost never-ending grass, to the small butterflies that stood near the boundaries of her air territory, to the algae and moss that grew on the rocks in her river. They all called out to her, and she accepted them. She was consciously aware of a bright glow surrounding her, and smiled when a comforting warmth that she knew was her spiritual river, air, and meadow combined, settle into her. Opening her eyes she saw Kano grinning ans Haku lightly smiling."Well! That was a sucess! We're off to the bathhouse again then. See you later tonight brother!"

Chihiro smiled at Haku and her heart nearly skipped a beat when her smiled back. She closed her eyes and went into her dragon form, earning a look of awe and astonishment form both brothers. With a gust of wind, she took off towards the bathhouse, with Kano hot on her trail.

* * *

><p>Haku watched as the two leaft. He continued to watch Mizu-Sen throughout her entire bonding time. She'd had no trouble forming an alliance with her territory and had almost no toruble taking on her beast form. What unnerved him the most was how much she smelled and looked like Chihiro. What is she really was... Haku shook his head. He didn't have time for silly thoughts like these. There wasn't any possible way that Chihiro was back...right?<p>

* * *

><p>The death spirit wandered though the forest, following a trail of magic. She soon came upon a small village, not enough to gain her great power, but enough to get her started. Enough to get her to her goal, the newly made spirit that was the second most powerful...after the first that is... As she went into the village, she wandered to the middle. She raised her head and started to sing. Haunting and yet deathly beautiful music rang out, and each note brought more and more spirits out of their houses and into the middle of the village. As they all stood there, entranced by her singing, she stopped. In half a second, thick tendrils of darkness shot out and took the spirit's energy. They plunged themselves deep into each person's chest and pulsed with light and energy was sucked out of the spirit and into the death spirit. She raised her hand in triumph. I'm back high lord and lady. she thought. Your daughter is back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like this chapter? I think it's the longest one I've written so far. Please review!<strong>


	7. Prep for the ball

**I do not own spirited away**

As Chihiro touched down upon the ground in front of the bathhouse, she transformed back into her human form. Kano circled overhead three times before heading back to his river to prepare for the ball. As she walked in, she was almost ran over by a herd of yunas heading to their rooms to get ready. Looking around she spotted Lin ordering around...Yubaba? She hurried over and and tapped Lin on the shoulder in the middle of her rant. "You are to allow everyone. and I mean EVERYONE to dress up however they like and - YIKES! CHIHIRO! Don't scare me like that!" Lin whipped her head around, about to yell at Yubaba some more, but the witch had vanished.

"Ugh oh well." Lin scanned the area. "And where's that sister of ours?"Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she led Chihiro to a room on the second floor. She rapped her knuckles sharply. "Come in!"Akari called. Upon entering the room, the two spirits gasped. Akari had three boxes on the floor and rows of beauty products lined up on her desk. She ushered them in quickly and slammed the door. "Welcome darlings, To mademoiselle Akari's shop!"

Chihiro and Lin were seated on Akari's bed. With a elegant gesture, Akari pulled the first box over. "Lin! This is yours, your going first!" Ignoring Lin's protests, Akari pulled out a bagged object and shoved herself and Lin into the spare room. Yelps and protests could be heard from the room as Akari made Lin presentable for the ball. As the door opened, Akari stepped out with a flourish."Voila!" She stepped aside to reveal the woman that had been dressed.

**Chihiro's Pov.**

I gasped. Lin stood nervously in the doorway, fidgeting in the sudden attention. She looked beautiful. Akari had managed to fit her into a old-fashioned kimono. It was a pale pink color, with white lilies and cherry blossoms stitched everywhere. The dress clung to Lin's figure, showing off her well-built and skinny body. The weasel spirit's hair had been braided and draped over her right shoulder. Strands of hair hung loosely at the sides. Cherry blossoms had been held in plsce by magic in Lin's hair, making it seem as if she was wearing a crown. Light blush was dusted gently on the woman's pale cheeks and a deep red paste has been applied to the lips. A thin black line outlined her eyes, making the stern chocolate brown stand out and seem entrancing.

I grinned."Wow, you look...stunning. Good luck fending off the boys!" I grinned even wider when I saw Lin clench her fists to prevent herself from hurdling at me and throttling me to death. Akari ran over and dragged me by the arm into the room. She called over her shoulder."You had better not mess yourself up Lin!"

As we entered the room, I looked around. It was simple and yet cozy. Recliner chairs sat in a corner while a dining table with four chairs surrounding it was in front of the window. A beanbag chair and multiple pillows were in the far side of the room, along with a bookshelf filled with various shapes and sizes of books.

Two other boxes sat in the middle of the room, and Akari's supply of cosmetics stood nearby. Akari moved to one of the boxes and quickly pulled out something long and poofy.

She made me close my eyes as she helped me into the dress. It felt smooth and comfortable, and I curiously wondered what it looked like as I felt her tie a bow at my waistline.

She instructed me to open my eyes and handed me a pair of pure white slippers."Perfect dance shoes." She whispered softly.

After that came the hair and I marveled at the feel of her nimble fingers pulling my hair into a beautiful princess style bun and curling my hair in the appropriate places. I felt her slip small objects into my hair and smiled at the cold feeling of the necklace she gently fastened. She had me close my eyes again and I felt a brush lightly paint my lips and eyes. Something dusted my cheeks and the brush once again drew patterns on my cheeks. I opened my eyes as Akari stepped back to admire her handiwork. She nodded and led me out to Lin. As I stepped forward out of the room, Lin's mouth looked at Akarii."Akari...tell me that isn't Chihiro." Akari nodded to signify that yes, I was Chihiro. Lin's gaze went back to mine."Chi...You're gorgeous."

She pulled a mirror over and my jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw myself. Heck, I didn't even know if the woman in the mirror was me.

A old fashioned Kimono had been crossed with one of those princess gowns that they wore in the old days. The dress was long-sleeved with the sleeves starting out form skinny to wide, just like a Kimono. The upper part of the dress was tight, with a elaborate pale green embroidery of leaves and plants. The dress then poofed out after the waistline, not too much but not too little either. My hair had been pulled up into a ponytail and the ends had been elegantly curled. Strands of hair framed my face which had been decorated in the same fashion as Lin's. However, I had swirls painted in a pale blue on my cheeks. A silver comb decorated with jewels rested in her hair and a mini picture of her dragon was twirled around the base of my ponytail. A sliver dragon rested on a intricately made silver chain around my neck. My dress was a combination of flames, water, and pale green. Waves swirled near the edges of my sleeves and the hem of the dress, fire danced joyfully on top of that, occasionally touching the water to form a light mix of purple. Green swirled everywhere else with light sakura cherry blosoms fluttering down from imaginary trees. It was as if my dress had images sown on. A picture of my dragon from was twisted gracefully around the dress, making me look extravagant and fancy.

I turned to meekly smile at Lin."You like it?'

LIn snorted."Like it? You better have some body guards against the boys that'll be mooning over you!"

**Haku's Pov.**

As I walked up the bridge towards the bathhouse, I lingered in the spot on the spot where I'd seen her. The spot where we'd met, both not knowing just how much we would go through together. I sighed and looked at the sky. The bathhouse would be closed due to the ball today. Of course, many spirits had reservations at the ball and the yunas would be all over them during the ball. My mind wandered to the new spirit, Mizu-Sen. The ball was held in her honor and for an absurd reason, I anticipated the chance to see her. 'Snap out of it!' I thought. 'Just because she looks like Chihiro doesn't mean she is Chihiro!'

AS I entered the bathhouse, a frog came up to him and bowed."Welcome Master Haku, please follow me this way."

I followed the frog as they weaved their way through the crowd. I nodded and smiled at familiar faces as we went on their way.

Upon entering the ballroom, the first thing that caught the attention of my eyes was the decor. Red, blue, and green streamers decorated the ceiling and the tables were placed along the walls, leaving a large circle in the middle for dancing. A stage was set up in the front and the food was on the right side of the stage. Lights were magically shining down on the area, creating just enough light to see your dance partner and the people around you. Yubaba made her way towards me, she was wearing her usual outfit some extra jewelry and rings."There you are you arrogant boy! Your seat is over there!"

After a deep bow to her, I moved towards my seat. Kano was already there, munching on shrimp while watching the various spirits trickle in. As I sat down he smirked. "Wow, your outfit is formal..." I looked down at myself, I was wearing a deep emerald Kimono with black on the edges. a white sash tied it at my waist and my dragon form was stitched on it. My hair was tied back in the lowest ponytail possible but a few strands of shorter hair had escaped and I hadn't bothered to fix it in place with magic. Kano on the other hand was wearing a deep royal blue Kimono in the same fashion as mine. I shrugged,"It's nice to make a good impression."

The lights dimmed as soon as all of the spirits were seated. I noted that we could sit two more people which would most possibly be our partners for the ball tonight. YUbaba came on stage and a large spotlight was trained on her."Welcome one and all! We are gathered here today to celebrate the becoming of a special person. She was once human and is now spirit! First let's welcome Akari!" Applause broke out as Akari stepped on stage in a white gown and braided hair. The white sparkled like snow and matched her vivid eyes. "Next is Lin!" Lin stepped out in her dazzling pale pink Kimono and as I glanced at Kano, I saw that his jaw had dropped and his half eaten shrimp was being thrust repeatedly onto the table instead of the sauce platter. "And lastly, Mizu-Sen! The new-made spirit!" The curtain parted and a spotlight was trained on the empty space. A flash of red,blue, and green appeared and there she stood. My breath caught in the middle of my throat. She was beautiful. She looked like a cross between a princess and a goddess but more. Kano nudged me, "Hey stop staring." Yubaba came into view again. "Now, here is the list of randomly put together partners and requested partners." Yubaba rambled on and on and I didn't listen until she arrived at our names. " Mater Haku, your partner is Mizu-Sen." A grumble of groans and glares erupted from the guys. I just sat there stunned. I was the partner of her?! Yubaba continued."Master Kano, your partner is Lin." I saw Kano's mouth drop again and grinned. Nervously I glanced at the stage as Yubaba exited and the girls went to find their dance partners. The boys were to sit and wait for their partners to come to them. Whether or not they wanted to was the lady's choice. If the boy's partner didn't arrive, they would have to sit in their assigned seat until she did or until the end of the ball. I thought to myself.'Will she come?'


	8. Chapter 8- The ball

**Chihiro's Pov.**

I pushed my way through the crowd,butterflies flying in my stomach, towards the table where I'd seen Haku. As I moved, Lin joined me. "Sooo, you eager to see dragon boy again?"

I blushed furiously."Shut up Lin."

As I approached the table, I couldn't help noticing how handsome Haku was. He'd grown into a proper man but still held the authority of someone powerful. Kano got up and approached me."So, my lovely lady, may I have this dance." I glared at him."Your partner is Lin." Pushing Lin forward, I whispered to her."Be nice to him Kay?"

The two moved away and I walked forwards. Haku was watching me and I curtsied. He stood up and straightened. "Congratulations on becoming a spirit."

I smiled. "Thank You." He nodded towards the dance floor."Shall we?"

I nodded and together we stepped in just as the song become a slow dance. Haku put a hand on my waist and one in my hand while I placed my hand on his shoulder.'Ballroom dance style' I thought. We swayed together to a japanese song. It told the story of a flower and the wind. The flower was the girl and the wind was the boy. The flower would be guided gently in twirls and bows by the wind before settling gently into the wind. (Boy's arms) As I spun and twirled, everything around me disappeared. It was just me and Haku now and we danced in perfect harmony until the song ended. I was lightly leaning into his arms and the feeling left a tingly feeling on my skin.

Applause broke out and I steeped back, blushing when I realized that all of the spirits had stopped mid-dance to watch us. Haku was as collected as ever and he gently smiled. "Want to go outside? We can get some fresh air." I nodded shyly and followed him onto a balcony just above the ballroom. As we stepped out, a warm breeze greeted us. Haku sat on a bench and I joined him. We talked about rivers and humans, of Lin and Kano, and of the dance. Eventually he asked the question. "What was your childhhod like?" I got up and looked at the moon. Putting my hands on the railing I asked "Can I sing about it?". I know he nodded and I began without turning around.

**A.N- You can make whatever tune to the song you want. My was kind-of a slow and then fast song but it doesn't matter.**

_A wrong to become great fun,_

_An adventure started with fear,_

_The story of a small little girl, _

_A story left untold..._

_Left alone, in the dark, in a strange new world._

_Her parents turned to pigs, leaving her to fade..._

_Huddled by a river, hoping it's a dream, crying herself away._

_Lost in fear, no more hope, then you came..._

_Remember me? I was the one that you helped_

_Remember me? The one you found_

_The one you saved, the one you helped to learn what courage meant..._

_You're the one and I'm here to stay..._

_A job was given started with an act of courage..._

_A name stolen to be working her says away..._

_A visit to her parents, a plate of comfort from you.._

_You appeared one day, one faithful morning, _

_Attacked by paper birds, at death's door,_

_Saving you, giving back your name..._

_I learned what friendship was...!_

_Remember me? I was the one you helped_

_Remember me? The one you found_

_The one you saved, the one you helped to learn what courage meant.._

_You're the one and I'm here to stay..._

_I never did forget, I never stopped believing, _

_There wasn't a moment of my life that I didn't think of here_

_I spent my days regretting my choice, wishing I had stayed._

_But here I am staying for good, Do you remember me?_

I turned around to face a very stunned Haku. "Thanks for keeping your promise." With that, I faced the open sky and jumped off the railing.

**Haku's Pov.**

I stared at the empty space that she'd occupied moments ago. Snapping out of my daze I leaped off the bench and leant over the railing, prepared to go after her."Chihiro!"

A flash of white appeared in the darkness, and out of it a magnificent green dragon twisted triumphantly into the sky. I shook my head 'show off'

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around to face Lin. "So? Meet your sweetheart yet?" It took a few moments before her words registered in my mind. "You knew?"

"Well yeah! It was part of this huge plan that us five thought up to trick you! I know, it was a masterpiece."

"..."

"Awww what's the matter Haku? Unable to speak? Ready to admit that you were fooled?"

"Grrrrrr!"

"Ah! Haku! Stop!"

The other four came onto the balcony to see Lin getting drenched by buckets of cold water that I seemed to pull out of nowhere. Yubaba stopped us."Are you guys 5 year-olds! I don't even see how you became an employee! Grow up!"

She was answered with water.

Just as Yubaba was about to fight back, a piercing scream stopped our play-fighting. The scream could only belong to one person.

"Chihiro.."

**Lin's Pov.**

It took literally .5 seconds for Haku to transform into a dragon and fly off into the north in search of Chihiro. Yubaba became a black bird and flew into the west and Zenniba floated off into the south. Akari muttered bitterly,"Did they have a brain signal or something?"

I rolled my eyes."C'mon let's go! Nothing is going to happen to my little sis. And if anyone's harmed her I'll kill them and throw the pieces of their body into H. E. double hockey-sticks."

We ran down the stairs and flung the doors open, startling some quests and yunas. We ran towards the south and it wasn't long before another scream filled the air. It definitely came from the east and everyone knew that. Within moments, Haku was flying above us and the witch sisters weren't far behind. We looked like a superhero group. Up ahead, I could make out Chihiro's form limp on the ground, convulsing in pain. Shadows surrounded her and one was dumping something into her mouth. When they saw us approach, they immediately backed off and disappeared.

Haku rushed up and became human again. He shook, her trying to wake her up while yelling her name. YUbaba rushed up and pulled him away."Stop it You lovesick idiot! You're going to break her! Lin get over here and bring her to her room. Now!"

I rushed forward, scooped her shaking body up gently and ran to her room. The footsteps of the others sounded behind me. I sprinted into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Zenniba came in and sat next to her, placing a hand above her body. Haku paced nervously."Please be ok, if she isn't I'd never forgive myself...How could I let her go off like that?...What if she...Please..."

Yubaba snapped."Shut up! She's going to be fine! Now be quiet so Zenniba can get a reading!"

Zenniba raised her head slowly."This is bad..."

**Cliffhanger! Please review! It gives me the motivation to continue the story!**


	9. Chapter 9- The missions

Zenniba looked up gravely, "This is bad"

Haku spoke first. "What's wrong with her?"

Zenniba lowered her gaze, her river is badly poisoned, and she was poisoned by the shadow demons. If a cure isn't found in three days for her...she'll die. Her river needs to be cleaned and there's more." Zenniba took Chihiro's hand and flipped it over. On the back was the faint marking of a skull with a rose entwined with it. The mark of the royal family and death.

Kano gasped in disbelief,"She's back?"

Zenniba nodded,"When we changed Chihiro into a spirit, we used too much energy. The excess energy hit the mountain that she was trapped under, freeing her. Freeing Ankoku"

Yubaba spoke up."That means there'll be war."

Lin glared at everyone."I don't want to point this out but...CHIHIRO'S DYING! SHOUDN"T WE BE THINKING ABOUT HER INSTEAD OF WAR RIGHT NOW! And someone had better reassure dragon boy."

It was true, throughout the conversation, Haku had stood frozen. Staring at Chiro's body with a look of guilt written in his eyes. Zenniba patted him on the back. "Haku, I want you to stay here with Kamaji, who we'll alert, and watch to make sure Chihiro's condition doesn't worsen. Lin and Yubaba will clean Chihiro's river and Akari and I will find the cure."

Haku looked up."I want to help."

Zenniba gently shook her head."No, You'll be needed more here." She turned to the others."Ok, guys, move out!"

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving only Haku and Chihiro."Nothing will happen to you." He whispered fiercely."Promise"

He got up and went out to find Kamaji, glancing back only to promise himslef that he'd save her, no matter the cost. What he failed to see was the dark shape of a woman hovering in the corner.

**Lin's Pov.**

I was sitting on top of Yubaba...What did I let myself get into? Yubaba is in her bird form and I'm sitting on top of her. Oh god, I'm sitting on my boss!

I squirmed with discomfort and Yubaba squawked. "Stop moving idiot!"

"It's not my problem that someone insisted on traveling like this instead of teleportation!"

That shut her up.

As we descended into what was supposed to be Chihiro's territory, a sharp aroma hit my nose. It smelled of vomit and rotten fish and it was coming from her river. "Gods, no wonder she's poisoned." Yubaba walked up to it and hovered her hand inches above the water. After a few minutes she stood."This is going to be alot harder than Zenniba thought. We're gong to have to drain the river bucket by bucket and purify the water before returning it."

I rolled up my sleeves,"Then let's get started."

And that's when the shadows broke into chaos.

**Akari's Pov.**

I swooped through the air, laughing as I felt the falling sensation tingle in my stomach."Granny! This. Is. So. Much. Fun! Woo-Hoo!"

Zenniba looked at me in my red dress and glowing white wings that she'd given me for the journey. A smile tugged at her lips."I know, but you must be a tad quieter. We don't know what's lurking in the darkness."

I bowed my head in apology."What is the cure anyway?"

"It's a small plant that's full of good. It dwells in the darkest and most dangerous forest but it is said that the area in which the plant grows is beautiful. Whoever enters that area feels the urge to live there, never completing their mission. The plant is green with heart shaped leaves. In the center sits a golden ball of light that can be harvested. That light, when mixed into water with one's true love can dispel any poison or curse. It can heal anyone and only a small amount is needed."

I nodded."Wow, that's one amazing plant. How do you know so much about it?"

Zenniba looked up at the sky."I once did go search for it. I never completed the mission." A single tear fell from her wise eyes, twinkling and sparkling in the moonlight. She wiped her eyes and smiled gently."But that's of the past, let's go, the forest should be just below us. Brace yourself, we're about to face the most challenging survival attempt ever."

I nodded and together we descended into the looming darkness.

**Sry if this is a short chapter, it's kinda to start everything. Plz review! New chapter will be posted soon!**


	10. Chapter 10- the ingrediants

**Ankoku's Point of view**

I stood in front of the red entrance to the bath house, so much energy, but my focus was on one energy. The new spirit's. Gliding to under her window I stopped. This was the key to getting revenge. I flew up, and opened the window, letting myself in. The young woman was unconscious. She would live. I made sure of that. She was my key part of the plan. I walked to the bed and stroked her cheek."Such a pretty soul...So young but powerful...You remind me of my sister and me...Sadly, you're mine." I tilted the woman's head back with my fingernail and leaned close to her head."And I'll make sure you do what I want you to do." With that I released it. A shadow so dark that it was a hole, a shadow that carried all sorts of evil and misfortune, a shadow that can control and that I controlled. It wiggled into her mouth and I watched as the black mass traveled down her throat to her heart. The door slid open.A young man's voice sounded."Kamaji, you're sure that-"

I came to see a young man, tall, slender, and strong standing in the doorway. His hair was tied in a hasty ponytail and his clothes were far to formal for him to be a low class spirit. I sniffed."Kohaku."

He glared."Ankoku."

"Nice to see you again"

"Here to see what damage you did?"

"Why no, in fact I'm here to check her condition."

"You can leave before I loose my temper."

I walked towards the window."Yes, I'll do that. Just remember, I'm never gone."

**Lin's Pov.**

The shadows formed all sorts of demons. They stared at us and we stared back. I cleared my throat."Do we fight?"

The demons parted to allow a huge fat one through. He held out a vile to us and pointed at the river, then he and his followers vanished. I glanced at Yubaba, she was sniffing the vile and throughly examining it."This can purify the river." She announced.

I stared suspiciously at the little bottle."Why would they help us?"

Yubaba sighed."Seeing that this is Antoku that we're up against, Chihiro's illness is only something to scare us and her bigger plan is coming up."

I nodded."Well? Pour the vile in already!" She did, and the river cleared immediately. It became sparkly blue water once more and even the smell vanished.

"Let's go back."

**Haku's Pov.**

I didn't know what Ankoku had done to Chihiro but it couldn't have been good. I hoped that she'd live...I shook my head. 'Of course she'll live! She's Sen! The determined, stubborn, one-of-a-kind human..no spirit'

I clutched her hand.'Come on Chihiro... You can do it!"

**Chihiro's Pov.**

It was dark...so dark...And there was static everywhere. I walked a little, unsure of which direction I was going and then stopped.'This is useless.' Suddenly a voice ran out. "Come on Chihiro...You can do it!" My eyes widened. 'That was Haku!'

"Haku where are you!"

I looked around and the static disappeared. The black became white and I saw a figure approach from the distance."Haku! that you?" I ran towards the figure and there he stood. Haku was in front of me, in the ball robes and with a warm smile. I started to run forward and he opened his arms. I crashed into him but he kept his balance, holding me in the safety of his embrace. I looked into his eyes, happy to see him."Haku!..." That's when I noticed his eyes. They weren't that brilliant green that I'd learned to love, they were a stormy gray and red. I backed away, trembling.

"Wh-o are you?"

"What do you mean my love? Don't you know me?"

"Haku would never call me love!"

"Of course I would."

"NO! NO! NO!"

I yelled and ran at him. I threw my weight against the imposter and he fell with surprise. I jumped onto him and started jumping frantically."IMPOSTER! YOU'RE NOT HAKU! GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT HET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" At the last word he exploded. A burst of black ink erupted to evaporate in mid air, forming a rose intertwined with a skull before fading. I sank to my knees. Closing my eyes I tilted my head up.'I'm trying Haku, I'm trying."

**Akari's POv.**

As we entered the forest, a wolf howled. I shivered."I don't like the look of this place."

Zenniba nodded grimly."Stick close to me dear."

We wove through the forest bramble and I kept my eye on Zenniba the whole time. We were crossing a river when a branch snapped behind us. A growl followed. I turned slowly and there it stood. A wolf around 5 feet tall with long pointed teeth and black eyes. It's fur was messy and gleamed in the moonlight. I cleared my throuat."Uh Zenniba...We've got company..." Zenniba turned and froze,"Don't move."

I nodded'I hope it's just one...' As if on cue, 5 more wolves appeared on both sides of the first one. I muttered bitterly."Great, thanks sooo much fate." The first wolf growled again and I tensed. Without warning it leaped and landed on the other side of us. The other wolves fanned out, trapping us in a circle. I trembled."Zenniba..? What do we do now?!"

Zenniba smiled grimly. "Now we fight."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat on the bank of the river in the clearing, rinsing off the wound on my leg. Zenniba was collecting the plant and I relaxed.'God those wolves were tough'

FLASHBACK-

Zenniba moved first, she grabbed a ball of energy out of the air and threw it at a wolf. That's when all of them charged in. I drew my fire sword and added my energy to make flames appear. Zenniba and I stood back-to-back, covering for each other. A wolf lunged at me and I sliced it's fur with my sword, making a burn and letting loose the smell of charred hair. The wolf charged back immediately along with two other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zenniba shooting energy balls like a cannon, hitting the two wolves multiple times per second. I slashed at the wolves. I hit one of the wolves with a stream of fire and it yelped and disappeared. The other two faltered and i smirked."Bring it on."The wolves growled and all I could remember was a blur of teeth and metal. Suddenly pain shot through me and I looked down to see blood gushing from my leg. One of the wolves had managed to get a shot in. I yelled in fury. Wind swirled around me and fire crackled. The air became hotter and hotter until I couldn't tell if I was in a desert or not. I could feel electricity in my hair and my dress was flying wildly around my legs. A ball glowed around my body, swirling with flames and my frustration. Then the world became white.

END-

I came to in the clearing after that and Zenniba told me that I'd incinerated all of the wolves along with any other monster in a 20 mile radius. I smiled at the memory. I hadn't summoned so much energy in a long time, but then again, I haven't gotten hurt in a long time as well. I gently stroked the wound and let fire trickle onto it. It seared at first but then the wound slowly closed. I stood up and went to find Zenniba. Strangely, although I thought the clearing was beautiful, I didn't want to stay. Something about it didn't suit me. I was missing something and I didn't know what. But that something wasn't here.

I remember little of my childhood. But I know that there was someone. Someone that made me laugh and held me when I cried. Someone that never once forgot my birthday, was always there when I needed help, never said a mean word to me, told me stories in bed. Someone that watched the stars with me, and helped me to master my powers, someone that made me breakfast every morning, someone that always had a hand to help me and a smile to give me. I could sometimes remember parts of the someone. A flash of red hair, a twinkle of brown eyes, a glimpse of a smile. I sighed. I was still looking for the someone and I know that I would know who the person was as soon I saw him or her.

Zenniba walked up."I collected the plant. Let's go." I nodded and my wings unfolded."Let's go."

**Back at the bathhouse...**

The window blew open and Zenniba along with Akari's came in. Yubaba and Lin followed close behind. "The river is clear." "We have the plant."

Kamaji moved forward and took the packet with the plant."Powerful stuff..." He walked over to a cup of water and took out a grain of glimmering plant from the packet. Dropping the grain in, the water became gold. Kamaji handed the cup to Haku and smiled."The rest is up to you." Yubaba shooed everyone out."Give the dragon some space. We'll know if it works soon enough."

Haku watched as the door closed and then tightened his grip on the cup."I won't fail."

He faced Chihiro and began.

**Plz review! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the previous shorter one. Any comments are welcomed! :D**


End file.
